Conversions
by blue rain rhapsody
Summary: Because just like everything else that can be changed, so can their bodies. "Uhm," Percy looked around the room and then back at him/her. "I think you've lost a few body parts and I've somehow gained them." Genderbent challenge for March, while the Greek group take a visit to Europe during their vacation and discover some...interesting...side effects of magic. Oneshot. Leo/Piper.


**Title**: Conversions

**Rating**: T (don't ask it's for the weirdest reasons okay)

**Disclaimer**: Rick Riordan owns

**Dedicated to**: Anabelle anabubbles because she wanted this so bad and helped me edit the first half of it or something

**Summary**: Because just like everything else that can be changed, so can their bodies. "Uhm," Percy looked around the room and then back at him/her. "I think you've lost a few body parts and I've somehow gained them." Th Greek group takes a visit to Europe during their vacation and discover some...interesting...side effects of magic.

**A/N**- Really it was just a March challenge. It was either draw a genderbent version of your favorite characters or write a fanfic of what the characters did over spring break- I, being unable to draw, did both because I was bored. So yeah. Also slight Leo/Piper because I'm lazy idk. Also on dA.

* * *

_**CONVERSIONS**_

* * *

For some strange (and probably supernatural) reason, Percy felt very rejuvenated when he woke up, slowly turning over and looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to him. Seven in the morning, not too early or too late for him. (Actually, scratch that, no one should be waking up at seven.) He must have just fallen asleep earlier than he thought. Okay. The hotel bed was soft and comfy, so he rolled himself over. Something felt awkward on top of him, so he put his hand over his chest to push it off, but it wouldn't budge. Then he realized it was solid.

Percy opened his eyes and looked down. His chest was extending out further than he remember, and he sat up quickly and pushed the covers off his bed.

Upon further examination, he realized; "I am a girl," Percy said in surprise, and reached down further. His waist seemed slimmer and more curved than he remembered...also his feet looked smaller. He stood up and stretched, and realized he'd shrunk a few inches.

Leo was still snoring in his bed, his hand hanging off the edge and one of his feet dangling dangerously close to dragging him entirely off the bunk. Percy ran over and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him roughly. "Leo! Wake up, you idiot, we have a problem!"

Leo blinked a few times and continued snoring. Percy pushed him off the bed and he fell with a loud _THUD_! that he was sure his European neighbors downstairs did not appreciate.

Percy stepped back as Leo stood up, rubbing his eyes. "_What_? I was sleeping!"

Percy only opened his mouth for words to come out, but he gaped like a drowning fish while staring at Leo's head. Leo frowned and put his hands up to his neck, and his eyes became wide when he touched long curly hair.

"Dude," was it him, or did Leo's voice sound higher too? "Uhm, you look like a girl."

"So do you," Percy retorted. His voice sounded higher too. He pushed his head to the side and caught a glimpse of very long straight hair over his shoulder, and it swished back and forth over his neck. It was a new feeling.

"What the Hades-?" Leo screeched and ran for the bathroom. Percy ran in after him, the two of them gazing into the mirror that revealed the truth.

Percy had been right, he had looked in the mirror last night and he was certainly taller back then. His eyes were still sea-green, but now he had longer lashes and more defined eyebrows, not to mention a rounder face that was obviously feminine. His hair had also extended down past his shoulders almost to his stomach, and he picked it up and held it in his hands with a curious expression.

Leo looked very confused. He kept running his fingers through his hair that reached down to the bottom of his neck, and poking his face. His eyes were still dark brown with tinges of red and orange on the edges, but they looked a little smaller and more striking. His nose wasn't as pointed, neither were his ears, and his cheeks had gotten longer. Yep. Definitely girly looking.

Percy heard a high-pitched scream from the other room, and he scrambled out to the girl's room. Leo stayed in the bathroom and kept turning his face from side to side, mystified by this new conversion.

Percy ran into the room without bothering to think about what his girlfriend could have been wearing- so he was surprised to see Annabeth standing next to her bed and looking at the wall mirror with her shirt off and a horrified expression.

Except...she didn't look like a girl. Her chest was more muscled and flat, stockier and taller than Percy remembered. He was used to being almost two inches above her, but she now cleared him by at least three. Annabeth's hair had turned short and curly at the top of her head, and her eyes remained a puzzled grey. Her cheekbones had broadened as well as the bridge above her nose, which now had crinkles as she narrowed her eyes and stared at the mirror.

"Holy Jupiter!" Annabeth yelped (and Percy noticed this too- her voice was lower and more masculine now) and turned around. "_Percy_?" she asked with fear and hesitation.

"Yeah," his voice was too perky. Great. _Perky Jackson_, the amazing hero of Olympus with a little _perk _ to his attitude. "What happened to us?"

Annabeth stared at him strangely. "I don't know."

Piper, the single bed next to her, groaned. "Can you all shut up! I'm sleeping!"

"Oh my gods, her voice is all low too!" Annabeth couldn't quite handle the notes of hysteria in her new voice, while it remained stubbornly low. "Where's Leo?"

"The bathroom...he's in shock or something."

"Piper, get up!"

"Ugh, for the love of Hades-" Piper threw her covers off to reveal she too, was a guy. Her hair was now spiked on one side with some sort of mohawk transmutation thing with a single braid hanging down to her chin. She glared at all of them. "What are you all staring at?"

She heard her own voice and screeched. "Oh my gods- my _voice_- mother of-"

Piper's transformation had been a little more dramatic. Her nose was still the same, except longer, but her face had become much more masculine and wider around her cheeks. Her eyes were still kaleidoscope framed (which looked strange on her), but she was still Piper.

Leo ran into the room, hopping around and waving his arms frantically. "We've been genderbent!"

"Leo, that doesn't even make sense!" Annabeth cried. "We've only been in Europe for two days- counting today and the short drive from the airport to check into the hotel. We need to find out who did this and-"

"Slit their throat," Piper muttered, but it sounded more menacing with her dark voice. "I'm gonna seriously cut a-"

Leo saw Piper and made a shriek that sounded more like a dying pterodactyl. "Piper- what the-!?"

Piper frowned. "Do I look that horrible? You should look more at your self, Miss Frizzle."

Leo grabbed his (er...her?) hair. "I look like _senora mexicana Einstein! Ay_!"

Percy raked his fingers through his hair with a growl. "All I know is that whoever did this is gonna get their butt kicked to the next apocalypse. Let's try and get dressed so we can head out and investigate."

Annabeth looked at him appraisingly. "Then we meet on the terrace and have breakfast." She added with a small smile "Maybe this girl thing isn't so bad, Percy, you've gained some intelligence."

"Shut up!" Percy flushed and ran back into his room.

* * *

The clothing they swapped with worked out strangely. All of Annabeth's clothes had been given to Leo, because apparently in girl form they were about the same size. Piper had taken all of Percy's clothes because she had magically shot up several inches, taller than the rest of them. Percy had taken all of Piper's clothes, having reached her old height and almost her size. It had been particularly frustrating about the bras.

"_Ay, dios mio_!" Leo cried when he had tried to put on the bra. "This feels like imprisonment!"

Piper and Annabeth were probably listening from the other room, because Percy heard their snorts and (manly) giggles. He was trying not to laugh himself, but restrained by keeping a complete poker face.

"Just put it on."

Leo hopped around. "But _why_?" he extended his whine. "I feel so _free_ without it!"

"You'll look weird without one, trust me. Plus, it kinda shows through your shirt...I mean Annabeth's shirt."

Leo picked up the article of clothing they were talking about. "I don't understand how girls wear this, it's a horrible waste of material."

"Leo!" Annabeth shouted from the other room.

"Alright, alright, I'm putting it on!" Leo muttered more Spanish curses under his breath and pulled on his shorts. He wiggled his legs and torso around. "Is it me, or are these shorts a little...short?"

"They're mini shorts, Leo," Percy huffed. "That's the idea."

Leo turned around and looked at himself from behind. "Do these make my butt look big?"

"Outside, meeting, breakfast, now!" Percy grabbed his friend by the hand and dragged him outside onto the shared terrace.

Outside, on the little patio, Piper was already buttering a piece of toast, while Annabeth was biting into a bagel. Her (damaged, and Valdez repaired) Daedalus laptop sat on the table between them, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Found anything yet?" Leo asked when they sat down. Piper made a face at Leo. "Annabeth's clothes look like they fit you," she said.

Leo looked down at the blue spaghetti strap shirt that Annabeth had suggested. "Ugh, it's so uncomfortable." He hiked up shirt to cover everything and adjusted his bra again. "Why do girls wear these, I mean, like, _why_?"

"They're helpful," Annabeth muttered into her coffee. "You'll understand why later."

"So," Percy tried to keep his tone light and optimistic. "Should we head back and try to get ourselves fixed, or continue on with our vacation as planned? Tour de Englandia, French idiots, then Spanish retards?"

"Hey," Leo and Piper protested.

"I'm in it for the architecture," Annabeth kept her eyes against the glowing screen. "So I'm not leaving."

Leo shook his head. "I'm staying. I got some Spanish food to check out first. Yum."

"Me too," Piper said. "Maybe we'll find the answer while we travel. This is our Greek vacation, remember? I've been looking forward to this for months."

"Just _six _ months," Leo reminded her. "When you and Jason made the split like a banana ice cream."

"You're jokes are just as horrible, no matter what gender you are."

"You just don't appreciate my humor."

"_No one_ does."

Leo leaned back in his chair dramatically. "I'm craving bagels, get me one, woman!"

Piper smirked. "Sadly, all of my womanly parts seem to be missing. Last I checked- you're the woman slave now."

"_Sexism_!"

"Now you know how I felt!"

"_Women's rights_!" Leo continued. "Abolish the stereotypes! I rally for Women's suffrage!"

"No, Valdez," Percy shook his head at Leo. "Shut up."

Leo grumbled under his breath and took a bagel from the table. Annabeth frowned as she took a bite out of her food and set it back down on her plate.

"I can't make sense of this," Annabeth sighed. "The only connections I can get to anything in Greek mythology regarding a person changing gender is some guy-girl-whatever- named Tiresias. And he turned into a woman for seven years."

Percy shuddered. He didn't want to look like a girl for seven years.

Annabeth scrolled through some more sites. "But, if what I can guess, all our thoughts will now become more prominent in this new gender. Say if a guy had a crush on girl, but he never said anything about it. It will become more obvious in his female mind because...well...girl hormones."

Piper put her legs up on the table. "Also means besides girls hormones..." She broke out into a grin, looking at Annabeth. Annabeth's eyes went wide. "Uhm..."

"What?" Leo leaned forward. "What's so interesting now?"

"Well, since you've got the parts of a girl..." Piper put her feet down and stared at Leo and Percy. Percy felt his face grow hot. He'd had enough lessons on the different parts of guys and girls in sixth grade...which meant if he was a girl now...

Leo's eyes popped out of his head. "No! Anything but that!"

Piper cackled. "Wait until you have that special time of month!" Soon she was laughing so hard that she choked on her toast and spat it out on her plate.

Leo made a face. "Ew. Gross."

Piper pointed at him accusingly. "See! He's a girl now!"

"Not to say he was never a girl in the first place," Annabeth muttered and stood up. "I'm going to call Chiron and try to sort things out. Percy, you want to come?"

"Sure," Percy stood up and walked out with her.

* * *

Leo watched Percy and Annabeth walk out. He crossed his arms over his chest and realized the strange predicament of where to place his arms, so he moved them up and down and then dropped them to his sides with frustration. Piper chortled as she stole Annabeth's coffee and took a long sip.

"Ugh," Leo complained as he played with the sides of his curls. "I want to be a guy again."

"Wait until it's your first time with girl stuff," Piper snorted. "Then you'll be begging on your knees and cursing mother nature."

"Shut it."

* * *

Annabeth had tossed in the drachma, but the connection to Chiron was surprisingly slow. When they finally connected, Annabeth had to yell Chiron's name almost four times before he looked up.

"Oh, hello, do I-?" He looked at Annabeth, and then Percy, and his hands scrambled to hold onto the desk. "Do I know you?"

Percy huffed. "Jeez, Chiron, you think you'd recognize your favorite students."

Chiron opened up his mouth and closed it again. "Uhm...?"

"Some magic god changed our genders," Annabeth explained, her low voice still irritated. "Chiron, do you know what could have caused this?"

No doubt with all his years of teaching and training, Chiron had seen some really weird things, but it looked like this had crossed over the border. "Percy?" He managed. "Annabeth? What...what-?"

"Nevermind," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We just need to know if you know how to fix it."

Chiron's eyes were wide in surprise. "I...Uhm...I'm going to check on Argus." He slashed through the Iris message and left them sitting in the bathroom with the tap still running.

Percy turned off the water, and Annabeth fumed. "How rude! Chiron, of all people!"

"I think he was just a little...shocked."

"I would too, but he didn't even- Ugh!" She walked out while stamping her feet. Without knowing it, the action so much like Annabeth would have done, but in a guy's body made it a million times funnier. Percy started snorting, and then laughing, and walked out after her while holding his sides and laughing.

Annabeth was sitting down when he got back, and he was unable to contain his laughter as he sat down.

Piper raised an eyebrow after he finished laughing. "Um...everything okay?"

"Chiron hung up on us," Annabeth growled. "I'm gonna go back to America and send his horse-"

"_AHEM_." Leo said in a loud voice. "I think we have a bigger problem."

"What's that?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"If we go out in public, we'll have to use different names. I don't know about you guys, but others might think a guy named 'Annabeth' and a girl named 'Leo' will draw some suspicion."

Piper kicked back in her chair. "Heh, not for me. My name is unisex."

"One sex, _funny_, because you seem split between two."

She threw a bagel at him.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Leo has a point. We can't go around saying things that are extremely out of context or suspicious. We don't know who is watching."

"I say Percy is Percie," Piper grinned. "Not much different."

"Uhm...there is _no _ difference."

"It's spelled different."

Percy took her word for it. "What about you, Annabeth?"

"Andrew?" Leo suggested.

"Andy," Percy repeated. "Yeah, okay."

Annabeth turned red. "I will not go by _Andy_."

"Yes you will, you have no choice. Leo who-"

"Lea!" Piper exclaimed.

"No!" Leo shot up out of his chair. "First Star Trek, now Star Wars, I'm done with the whole _STAR_ theme. Nope!"

"Princess Lea," Piper teased and elbowed him.

"No! I'll call you Peter Piper then!"

"Princess Lea!"

"Beauty Queen!"

"Hey! I've been upgraded to King at this point!"

"No, you're still a Beauty Queen, no matter what you turn into."

"Repair _girl_-!"

"Enough." Annabeth cut off their argument. "Let's just go around England and buy some more fitting clothes."

"Shopping," Piper said with less enthusiasm with the rest of them. "Yay."

* * *

It turned out that they had to look presentable before going out in public, so Annabeth and Piper attempted to comb their hair. And then made the rest of them clean up their looks so they looked 'normal.'

Percy tried to put on makeup, and only succeeded when Piper showed him the proper way of applying eyeliner. It looked subtle and normal, so he claimed victory in that aspect.

Leo...was another story. Percy managed to put his hair in a ponytail (a new experience for him) while Leo's hair was too short and too curly to pull back. So he left it out and tried to apply his own makeup.

They were lounging in the shared space between the rooms and waiting for Leo to finish.

"Are you done, oh my gods, you are so slow," Piper complained as she flipped herself over on the bed and let her head hang off upside down. The little braid off the side of her head slapped off the side and hit her in the face. Annabeth snorted while Piper pushed it away.

"_Ay_! I'm coming!" Leo shouted from the bathroom and burst out the door with his arms wide open and jumping with excitement. "I feel so beautiful!"

Piper fell off the bed and landed on her back, choking on what Percy guessed was either her airpipe suddenly closing or a part of her soul had died and tried to come out her mouth. Annabeth fell backwards into the wall and gaped. Percy giggled, and then started laughing.

Leo looked like he had been attacked and made-over by a clown. If the clown had no sense of fashion and just took a spray gun and splattered all the makeup he possible could onto every spot on Leo's face...then yeah. Basically that. Or if some sort of super make up rainbow had come to life and thrown up on Leo, then Percy guessed Leo had made friends with a giant rainbow that threw up all over his face.

"Oh my gods, Leo," Piper continued to choke on the bit of her soul that had apparently died and attempted to leave her body.

"Leo..." Percy started, but he didn't have a good way to finish that sentence.

"I..." Annabeth put her hands on her head like her brain was starting to combust.

Leo looked around. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Don't you mean 'what _isn't _ on your face?'" Percy walked over cautiously and looped his arm in Leo's and led him back to the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh my gods," Piper muttered as they passed another store. "All the clothes here are so weird."

"At least the people here speak English," Percy said.

"Come on, Lea." Piper pulled Leo away from another display of hardware. "No more tools for you."

"But-" Leo waved his arms around while Piper dragged him off. Annabeth walked quickly when she saw a pair of English girls staring at her, ogling and giggling.

Percy had never been the jealous type, but he felt searing anger run through his chest. He tugged at Annabeth's hand and pulled her away, swelling with pride when they all turned to glare at him instead.

Annabeth watched the interaction and snorted. "Jealous, are you?"

"Shut up, Andy."

"Jerk."

Percy grinned. "Come on, we gotta catch up with Piper and Lea. They're probably being hung up by man-eating cannibals."

Annabeth slapped the side of his head and caused Percy's ponytail to flick her in the face. "Don't talk like that."

Percy pulled her hand down the street. "Come on!"

* * *

They found Leo and Piper in the department store, Leo hopping around in a pair of (Percy almost said "Cute sandals," before he realized how girly that would sound) brand new sandals and Piper looked like she wanted to die.

"Kill me now," Piper groaned as Annabeth sat down next to her. Piper had never been a fan of shopping, and now that she was a guy, the feelings only enhanced.

Percy felt the sudden urge to try on shoes and left the two of them to talk.

* * *

"What's going on with Lea?" Annabeth asked her.

"'Don't know, Andrew."

"For the love of Hades, don't call me that." Annabeth snapped.

"Jeez," Piper crossed her legs on the top of a chair and decided to get comfortable. "Someone's touchy. If you were still a girl I'd say you were-"

"Shut it!"

"Whatever," Piper blew off the braid on the top of her face and it fell down to the side. "It's so weird being a guy."

"Tell me about it," Annabeth sighed. "Plus, now whenever some guy looks at Percie, I feel kind of..."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, but I think 'possessive' is a better word. Girls get jealous, guys get protective."

"Hm," Piper mused. "Maybe that's why Lea got all weird when some girl walked over and started talking to me. It was actually pretty funny."

"Did she really?" Annabeth's tone got lighter and lowered the volume, like she did when her mind was starting to think. The gears in her head went into overdrive, and she started smiling.

"What?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing," Annabeth kept smiling like she knew something that Piper didn't (which most times she already did). "Remember earlier when I said that our feelings towards things might only be enhanced now that we've been converted?"

Piper gave her a strange look. "I vaguely remember that, along with Lea throwing a bagel at my head."

"Well suppressed feelings might be more...accented," Annabeth explained.

"I don't get it," Piper deadpanned.

Annabeth's smile only grew wider as she looked away and decided to check on Percy's exploration of shoes. "Nothing, nothing, don't mind me."

"These are so my color!" Percy exclaimed and burst out in a reverse-avalanche of shoes.

Annabeth sighed, knowing she was going to have to dig him out of the shoes sooner or later, so she choose sooner and went to dig out her boyfriend (girlfriend, whatever this is too confusing) from the massive horde of shoes.

Leo came running up to Piper with a giant red toolbox of giant sharp pointy tools and all sorts of confusing looking little drills. "Lookie lookie!" He jumped up excitedly and bobbed up and down. "_Tooooools_!"

Piper slapped her forehead. "Jesus, great, first Percie goes after the shoes, now you're gonna wanna chase after every mechanic shop."

Leo slowly drooped. "They looked cool," he complained.

"No, Lea, you have a whole set back at home. Put them back."

"But Piper-"

"_Now_, Repair Girl."

He pouted. "Such a Beauty Queen."

"I swear to gods, Valdez, I will-"

Leo ran back to put the tools away. Annabeth pulled Percy away and he flapped his arms at her pathetically.

Annabeth leaned over, picked up Percy like he weighed nothing, and said "Come on, Piper," while she stood up and Leo ran back over, still pouting. The four of them left the store with Percy complaining how his pride was ruined because _Andy _ could pick him up.

* * *

"Problem!" Annabeth ran into Percy and Leo's room early the next morning. Leo screeched and hid under his covers, and Percy jumped out of his bed.

"What?" Percy demanded.

"Our passports," Annabeth's face was flushed. "We don't look like our old selves, how are we going to explain to border control that we 'magically' turned into the opposite genders?"

"Shit," Percy put a hand on his cheek and walked back and forth across the room. Annabeth watched him, but her expression relaxed a little.

"What?" Percy turned back to her.

"You look hot," she offered and then clapped her hand over her mouth. "Shit, I've been doing that all day. Is that a guy thing?"

"Totally," Leo raised his head above the covers. Piper floundered into the room without her shirt on and wearing what looked like european boxers. "Hey, Piper! You look hot!" Leo called out. Then he blushed and hid back under his covers like a shy turtle.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "That was sudden," she said and hefted up her arms as to show off her muscles. "I feel very naked right now."

Percy was looking at the wall and not looking at Piper. "Yes, yes you do."

"Passports?" Leo reminded in a muffled voice from under the comforter.

"Well..." Annabeth shoved her hands into her pocket and took them out. "I was thinking somehow we could take new pictures and..." She opened her own passport and looked inside, biting the inside of her cheek as she looked. Then she dropped the passports.

"Ay, dios mio," Leo grumbled and scrambled out of his bed. "What is going on now?"

"Our passports are changed," Annabeth's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Look!" She shoved the photo in Percy's face, and he got an up-close look at her united states information.

Piper picked up Leo's portrait and snorted. "Leo, you look like you're horrified."

Leo picked up Piper's passport and choked, before he choked and started giggling insanely. "You're giving the camera the smolder! Oh my gods, I'm going to-" He shoved the passport at Percy and fell to the ground, convulsing and laughing his head off.

Percy looked at Piper's picture and started laughing too, because Piper was flipping her hair in the picture and winking at the photographer. Annabeth snorted so loudly that Percy thought she had accidentally sucked up something other than air. Piper turned bright red and ran back into her and Annabeth's room (for what Percy could assume) to find a shirt. Or to hide her mortal embarrassment.

When the others finally calmed down enough to stop laughing (although Annabeth kept snickering), Piper finally returned to the room with a different shirt on. She huffed when she sat down and crossed her arms in a pout.

Leo snorted. "Well, now that the passport problem is resolved, who wants to go see Big Ben?"

Annabeth jumped up. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Explain to me again," Piper sighed as Leo and Annabeth ran around the outside of the giant clock building, jumping up and down with excitement and rambling off random facts that the other two (being Piper and Percy) didn't understand and/or did not care to hear about. "Why did we come here?"

"Andy," Percy said as if that explained everything.

As they passed, some shopkeeper handed a bouquet of fresh flowers to Annabeth, who looked momentarily confused, and then her face lit up and ran over to Percy.

"Here you go," she said breathlessly.

Percy took them and took an experimental sniff. "Hasn't exploded in my face yet, that's a first."

"Oh shush, usually I'm the one who smells them. Enjoy being a girl, Percie."

"Whatever." He shoved the flowers into Piper's hands, who held them away from herself like it was a small child she didn't want to take care of.

Leo bounced over and saw the flowers in Piper's hands, and grabbed them and danced around with them. "Yay! Flowers!"

"Gods of Olympus" Piper muttered. "I don't think I can stand another day of this."

"Shush," Annabeth said, but she was watching Leo curiously, who handed the flowers back to Piper with a bright red blush on his cheeks.

Percy pulled on her shoulder so he could whisper "What are you doing?"

"Something's up with Leo." She hissed back.

"Shit, do you think it's an eidolon?"

She gave him a strange look. "Hopefully not. I think-"

"Guys!" Piper tugged Annabeth away as Leo ran off to the pier. "We gotta catch Valdez!"

"You two go, we'll catch up," Percy said. He caught Annabeth's eye and pulled her a little more off the to the side. "Me and Andy need to...talk."

Annabeth swallowed as Piper went to go chase after Leo. "Well, it's just a theory, but..."

* * *

"Shh," Annabeth put a finger to her lips to motion him to be quiet.

"Time to put your theory to the test," Percy repeated, his face bright red, as he said the sentence in a quieter whisper. He'd accidentally blurted it out loudly and almost blew their cover.

They were watching Leo and Piper talk out on the balcony in the hotel. They were hanging on the roof terrace above them (kinda like stalkers, but that's not the point) and watching very carefully.

"There," Annabeth nudged his arm and pointed. Piper and Leo were eating some of their leftovers from the day before, laughing and talking, when Piper accidentally rubbed her arm against Leo's hand. Leo flinched back, his face as red as a brand new fire truck, and Piper didn't notice a thing.

"So _what?_" Percy rolled his eyes. "That'd be awkward, I'd blush too."

"Don't be blind," Annabeth groaned. "Wait."

Piper said something that Percy didn't catch and started laughing (probably some perverted joke) and Leo blushed up to the tips of his ears and giggled. He was watching Piper carefully, as if trying to decide how much to say.

"Piper I-"

"One sec, gotta wiz." Piper bolted for the bathroom and Leo slumped back into his chair.

"_Wiz_?" Percy repeated out loud. "Did she seriously just say _wiz_?"

"It appears so," Annabeth mused.

"How does one-"

"Swag," Annabeth said.

Percy looked at her. "No." He said.

"Yolo," Annabeth said.

"_No_," Percy repeated with a little more intensity.

"Yo, home dawg-"

"NO- JUPITER'S PANTS-!" Percy leaned too close to the edge and grabbed at Annabeth.

"-OH MY GODS!" Annabeth and Percy slipped off the roof and landed on the table Leo and Piper were eating dinner off of and Percy got some weird slimy leftovers in his shirt.

Annabeth had spaghetti noodles hanging off the top of her head, and Leo watched the both of them with a bemused expression, as if he wasn't sure if he should laugh or walk away, and then Piper walked in.

She jumped an entire foot in the air. "What the-!?"

"They were eavesdropping on the roof," Leo said. "And they decided to drop by."

Annabeth glared at him as she picked out noodles from her hair. "You did not just make another Tartarus falling pun, Leo Valdez."

"My name is _Lea_ now, I don't know what you're talking about." Leo fell out of his chair and bolted out into the other room of their shared rooms.

Annabeth chased after him while brandishing her knife, and Piper sat contentedly next to Percy. "Looks about normal," she commented.

"All is normal in the demigod clan," Percy nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Line terminal; Flight Oceanic 851 is leaving. All passengers should report to..."

"Oh my gods, I hate lines," Leo complained.

"Shut it, Lea," Percy snapped. "Wait until the others get back, I have to pee."

"Ugh, you're such a girl," Leo flapped his hand and made a face that Percy assumed was supposed to look annoyed, but he just ended up looking constipated.

Percy started cracking up and Piper and Annabeth showed up with a box of munchin donuts in their hands and coffee.

"Coffee," Percy took the drink from Annabeth and took a sip.

Piper balanced the bag of donuts on her suitcase and Leo stole her coffee. "Thanks," he told her.

"Hey!" Piper complained. "I paid for that!"

"Kind of why I thanked you," Leo nodded in agreement.

"Gods dammit, Leo!"

* * *

Leo kept kicking the back of Percy's chair while the plane took off. And Piper did the same to Annabeth, the two of them giggling like crazy and snorting as Annabeth turned around a few times to shoot them with angry laser beam eyes.

"Stop that!" Percy snapped and turned around to shoved Leo's foot away from his chair.

"But _Percie_," Leo whined.

"Don't make me come back there, Valdez," Annabeth warned.

Piper kept snorting uncontrollably and laughing. Annabeth jabbed her elbow and punched Piper in the gut, who choked and coughed, glaring at Annabeth. "Hey!"

"Stop kicking my chair!" Percy hissed at Leo. "Before I kick you in the face!"

"Sorry," Leo said innocently.

Him and Piper fistbumped and went back to lightly tapping the chairs in front of them and waited for Percy and Annabeth to explode on them.

Annabeth looked back once to see Leo went to push his chair back at the same time as Piper, and their hands touched momentarily. Leo turned a bright shade of pink and Piper didn't pay attention. Shortly after, Leo turned his head and stared out at the wings of the plane and tried to ignore the fact his face was burning.

Annabeth smirked. Always one step ahead of what was going on.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Percy asked her again.

"Yes," Annabeth scanned the city of Paris for their friends.

_Hey_, the french pegasus Percy was riding said. _I don't remember hearing that lord Neptune had a daughter._

"It's Poseidon," Percy corrected the horse. "And I'm actually a boy, there's just some god or goddess screwing with our genes right now."

The horse neighed and whinnied some inappropriate things, maybe laughter. Percy huffed and stuck his tongue out at the horse. It flapped it's wings faster and Percy almost fell out of the sky.

"Calm it," Annabeth ordered him.

"The horse started it!" Percy protested.

"Yeah, well I'm ending it," Annabeth snapped.

_You just got whipped_, the french pegasus, Riviel, snorted.

"Shut it," Percy told the horse.

"There they are," Annabeth urged her pegasus closer. "They're on the roof."

"Are you kidding me?" Percy groaned. "We had to search this entire city, and they were just chillaxing on the roof."

"Please tell me you didn't just say '_chillaxing_.'"

"_Yolo_," Percy tried to hide his laugh.

"Don't go there," Annabeth warned him with fiery eyes.

Then she jumped and made a screeching noise. "Oh my gods!"

"What?" Percy landed the horses on the nearby roof and snatched the binoculars from Annabeth. They'd been spying on them for the last ten minutes, trying to find their friends, and now it was spying time.

"I wish I could hear what they were saying," Annabeth murmured.

Percy watched as Leo and Piper laughed and ate tiny French sandwiches on top of the a Marriott hotel in Paris. "For the love of Hades, Piper, _kiss_ her already."

"I wonder if what we're doing now is like what Grover and our friends kept waiting for," Annabeth mused.

"Not amusing," Percy said. He zoomed in the view closer and watched as Piper leaned in to say something, with Leo blushing as red as a firetruck...

A dark shadow passed over the both of them, and a pegasus swooped in a stomped on their dinner, flapping it's wings wildly and whinnying loudly.

Percy could faintly hear the horse yelling _HUMAN PDA! HUMAN PDA! NER NER NOOO! BACK AWAY! PARIS PEGASUS PATROL SAYS NO TO PDA!_

"You've gotta be kidding me-" Annabeth looked in the other side of the binoculars. "So close!"

Piper stood up and waved her arms at the horse, yelling at it to screw off. Leo put his head between his legs, still bright red and covering his face.

"So close," Percy moaned. "Damn horse."

Riviel whinnied a complaint.

"Wait," Annabeth perked back up. The pegasus flew away and Piper remained standing, staring out at the city of Paris. Her hair ruffled in the light breeze, and Leo untucked himself and took a shaky breath before he stood up and moved next to her.

Piper said something they couldn't hear, and Leo slipped his hand into hers. Piper turned to him and-

"Yes!" Annabeth jumped up and down. "Yes!"

"I feel strangely excited about this," Percy grabbed her shoulders and the two of them jumped up and down like sixth grade girls fangirling over a hot middle schooler in their grade or something equally awkward. But Percy didn't stop jumping, and he hugged Annabeth so tightly while they watched the rooftop scene.

Piper moved a hand to Leo's face and he wrapped his arms around his neck, his short height causing her to bend over.

"OTP," Percy whispered to Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed loudly. "I have no idea what that means," she kept laughing. "But I don't care."

"Don't ask," Percy said. "Being a teenage girl for a few days suddenly changes your vocabulary."

"And your entire life," Annabeth added.

"Just watch, Andy."

"Percie I am going to-"

_I'm gonna go now_, the French pegasus interrupted. _Nice meeting you, strange gender-confused child of Neptune._

The horse flew off and Annabeth's pegasus joined him. "_Oui_," Percy muttered.

"Come on, let's get down," Annabeth peered down the edge of the building. "Our ride just took off."

"I hate French things," Percy sighed. "Including French horses."

_OUI_! The Paris PDA Patrol Pony returned, stamping his hoof angrily against the rooftop behind them. _WHO YOU CALLING FRENCH, AMERICAN WHITE TRASH?_

"Get over here, you stupid horse..."

* * *

The next morning was quiet at breakfast. Piper kept shooting Leo quick glances and looked away, and he kept shooting her little glances before looking away and blushing.

Eventually Annabeth slammed her hand down on the table and made the two of them jump. "Oh my gods, _just kiss already_."

They both looked at her with the most incredulous faces Percy had ever seen, and he choked on his French toast. (And by French toast he meant actual french toast, not just toast he got in France- nevermind.)

"And why would we do that?" Leo asked, glancing at Annabeth as if she had lost her mind.

"Oh my gods!" Percy waved his arms around and almost smacked a waitress behind him. "We were totally stalking you guys last night and we saw you guys make out on the roof!"

It was almost alarming at how fast both of their faces turned as red as the strawberries on Annabeth's plate over her stash of waffles. "We did not!" Piper said louder than she probably meant.

"We-" Leo stammered. "We did no such thing! Preposterous! You-you guys have some really active imaginations, ha ha ha-" he laughed nervously.

"No matter who you are," Annabeth nonchalantly bit into her waffle. "You are a really bad liar, Valdez."

Leo blushed up to the root of his hair and Piper glared down at her plate.

"So," Annabeth said, hoping to end the breakfast on a high note. "Who wants to go for lunch?"

"We just had breakfast!" Percy stared at his girlfriend (boyfriend, you guys get the idea) in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Annabeth said.

Percy rolled his eyes and glanced at his other two friends, who went incredibly silent. "Well, I need to visit the Eiffel tower. We haven't been in France since our one month anniversary-"

"-which you totally screwed up, and forgot," Annabeth reminded him.

"Shopping first," Percy said. "Come on, Lea, we need to...talk."

Leo swallowed and stared up at the ceiling to avoid the eyes of everyone else in the room. Piper continued to stare down at her plate.

* * *

After a quick shopping trip for shoes and an embarrassing talk about relationships from Percy to Leo, they took a quick break at a cafe. Piper ordered food by talking to the waitress in fluent French, and Leo kept tapping his fingers nervously on the table.

The waitress came back and winked flirtatiously at Piper. Piper gave her a quick smile and the waitress turned around- and her smile quickly morphed to a look of disgust.

"Ugh, guy hormones are weird," she said, not looking Leo directly in the eye. "I really should not be attracted to any girls right now given the current situation."

Leo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Percy looked between the two of them. "Girl hormones are weird too," he offered.

"Anyways," Annabeth cut in. "What exactly are you guys talking about?"

"Boobs," Piper said bluntly.

Percy shot up out of his chair and Leo ducked under the table.

"Wow, you guys act like it's taboo. It's not like we care," she rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Gods, Piper," Annabeth shoved her friend in the arm. "Remember, you may not care because you're you, but just like...tone it down."

"Excuse me, you're the one with the-"

"Your food," the waitress laid down the food and passed a hand over Piper's shoulder as she passed. Piper flinched and waited until the girl turned around before she breathed again.

"Stop acting hot," Percy advised his friend.

"Screw off," Piper grumbled.

Leo was glaring at the waitress from across the table. When she walked over to give them their bill and tried to touch Piper again (who flinched away), he jumped up and started cursing the other girl out in Spanish.

Annabeth, who was quite good at discerning languages, winced at a few of his word choices. Leo flipped off the waitress with his finger and then stormed off down the street.

"Damn," Piper got up and cursed in French before chasing after Leo.

The confused waitress looked horrified, and Annabeth handed her a twenty dollar bill and grabbed Percy's hand, dragging him down the street.

* * *

Two blocks down, Leo sat cross legged at a bench and kicked rocks across the street with his shoes. Piper sat on the other end of the bench and neither of them said a word.

"Sorry," Piper apologized before Leo started to say anything. "I'm sorry about that back there, I just-"

Leo flicked a pebble across the corner. "Nevermind," he muttered. His hair flopped in front of his eyes and he didn't reach up to pull it back.

Piper leaned in and pulled it back for him. He glanced up at her, his mouth crinkled into a frown that didn't usually appear on his face.

"Don't be sad," she said. "You're a lot more you when you smile. And I don't care what you compare yourself to anyone else, I like that you are Leo or Lea or whatever you are, and I don't want that to change."

* * *

On the plane to Spain, Leo sat up front with Annabeth and the two of them conversed about mathematics and linear equations until Percy thought his ears were going to fall off.

"Oh my gods," Piper muttered to him. "Can they talk about this until the world ends?"

"Probably," Percy answered her.

Annabeth was on her laptop, tampering with some design and still chattering with Leo about the design and the placement of the beams and arches, etc, etc.

Piper kicked the back of Leo's chair to get his attention. "Why are you ignoring me?" she demanded.

"Lea doesn't want to talk to you right now," Percy answered for Leo.

"Okay, well ask her why that is." Piper snapped, annoyed Leo was acting like a child.

"Lea is just angry," Percy said.

"Tell Lea if he doesn't talk to me right now, I'm going to wrap my hands around his seat and strangle him by the neck," Piper said in a low growl.

"Okay," Percy leaned forward and tapped Leo on the shoulder. "Dude, Piper wants to talk to you. And he said if you don't he's gonna strangle you."

"Tell him to screw off," Leo didn't take his eyes off the screen. "I'm working right now."

Percy leaned back. "She says no."

"I'm not deaf," Piper muttered.

* * *

"Make it stop," Annabeth groaned.

Leo was dressed up in a salsa outfit and saying "_Salsa_!" every five minutes and shaking his butt around. He also wore a long Spanish looking skirt, obnoxiously banging a tambourine and dancing around.

Piper was watching the whole thing with an amused expression. "I kind of like it, it's sort of endearing."

Of course, then a nice looking Spanish guy walked past Leo and winked at him and said something flattering in Spanish- Leo blushed and almost dropped his tambourine.

Piper turned an unfathomable shade of red and glared.

Leo sat back down, panting from his little dance exercise. "That was fun," he said.

"What did that guy say to you?" Piper demanded.

"Nothing," Leo said.

"I don't like people looking at your butt," she blurted out. "I feel protective."

She noticed the others were looking at her. "What?"

Percy started shaking, trying to hold in his laughter, and Annabeth clenched her fists and shoved the hand in her mouth, looking away from all of them.

Annabeth started laughing first, and Percy joined in soon after. Leo raised an eyebrow so high it looked unbalanced on his head.

"I can't-" Percy choked out between laughs.

"Piper you just-" Annabeth snorted so loud it was more of a honk.

When they calmed down enough, Percy kept giggling. "I love all of you guys," and smashed his face next to Piper.

Piper pushed him away. "Not funny."

* * *

"So," Percy said at breakfast. "Anyone have any idea how we switch back yet? We've been like this for almost a month. And I kinda want to reverse the effects before-"

Leo straggled out of the bathroom looking green. He leaned on a chair and groaned loudly- loud enough to wake up a dozing Annabeth, who snorted and woke up with a start and gripped the table hard enough to hear a distinct snap.

"Too late," Leo moaned.

Piper cackled, and Annabeth gave a tired smile before putting her head back on the table. Percy looked at Leo, mortified.

A knock came from the door. Leo waved his hand in the air and dropped it back down, holding himself on the chair and hanging his head off the edge.

"I'll get it," Percy rolled his eyes, seeing as no one else volunteered.

When he answered the door he was very surprised to see an unfamiliar (yet strangely familiar?) blonde girl hanging out near the door. She had deep blue eyes that crackled with electricity and a tiny scar over the top of her lip-

"_Percy_?" she shrieked.

Percy blinked. "_Jason_?"

Piper rushed into the door and saw who it was. She started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my gods, Jason got it too!"

"Yeah," Jason blushed pink. "Also according to my passport my name is Jessica."

"Jessica!" Piper held her stomach and kept laughing.

"Hi Jason," Leo waved half heartedly from the table and didn't raise his head.

Jason was staring at Piper. "Piper...?" he asked, as if he wasn't sure of the answer.

She managed to stop laughing and rose to full height. "What, you feelin' short, shorty?"

Jason shoved her. "What's with Leo?"

"He's suffering girl things," Annabeth said sleepily from the table.

"Well, Frank and Hazel are on their way up," Jason started.

"They got the curse of the genderbent too?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," something about Jason's expression was a little weird. "Sure."

Frank- or what Percy assumed was Frank- pushed beside Jason. "Percy!?" he screeched in a higher pitch than normal.

"Hi Frankie," Percy hugged his friend.

"What is going on?" Frank sounded scared.

"Don't worry, we'll sort it out," Percy promised him.

"Hey," said a deep voice from behind all of them. Leo raised his head a little to see who it was and Annabeth rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on the scene.

A large shadow came into view, taller than Piper or the rest of them, and a voice so deep it was a gravelly grumble. "Uh, guys, this is Hazel. I think something happened."

* * *

(It really took all of their self-control not to laugh.)

* * *

(Poor Hayes, they laughed anyways.)

* * *

(Hazel was not impressed.)

* * *

Leo woke up one morning next to Piper on his bed, and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Then he also realized he didn't have a bra on, or anything and-

"I'm back," he said in shock, rushing to the mirror next to his bed and scrambling his hands up his completely flat chest and his short-returned-to-normal curly hair.

"Guys, we're back!" he yelled louder.

Piper flopped up from the bed and screamed, piling up the covers to cover herself. Jason fell off the other bed and landed on his side, screaming a few curses that if Lupa heard she would have shoved a bar of soap straight down his throat. Percy yelped and jumped out of bed. Annabeth lazily stretched and waited for the others to calm down.

Hazel bounced around happily, glad she was small and delicate again. "Oh thank gods!"

"I'm so fat now," Frank said sadly.

"Shush, shush now," Percy put his hands on Frank's face and held him close like a loved one held a cute puppy or held someone endearingly. "I love you and you are beautiful."

Frank pushed him off the bed.

"I'm free!" Leo hopped around the room in nothing but his boxers (which had magically returned to his possession.) "Free!"

"I'm not," Piper turned green and ran for the bathroom.

"Glad that's over," Percy flopped back on his bed. "Before things got really weird."

"Tell me about it," Jason said, running his hands through his short cropped blonde hair. "I was having strange attraction to guys all of a sudden, and that crossed over the line just a bit."

"Just a bit?" Piper peeked out from the bathroom. "I made out with Lea, for god's sakes!"

Hazel gasped and Jason blinked stupidly between Leo and Piper.

"It was a faze," Leo said in a low voice.

"Nope, opposite genders just enhanced some repressed feelings you already had," Annabeth corrected him in a muffled voice from the other bed.

Leo flew into the bed and covered his head with the sheets.

"Uhm..." Frank scratched his head. "Okay?"

"I'm not a guy!" Hazel said with glee.

"Wonderful," Leo said from under the covers.

"Come on guys," Percy smiled at his friends. "Let's go have some Spanish breakfast."

* * *

**x.x**


End file.
